Advertisements, commonly referred to as “spots,” are often broadcast in blocks, referred to as “spot blocks.” Such spot blocks may be scheduled during breaks between programming that is being broadcast to multiple different media outlets or stations. For example, a nationally syndicated program may be broadcast on various different local stations, in addition to being streamed over the Internet. In such cases, it can be desirable to have different advertisements played to different audiences. Different spots can be inserted in different spot blocks played during the same block of time, so a spot block broadcast over the air to a radio audience may include different spots than a spot block streamed to an Internet audience, even though the media program is the same.
Situations can arise in which a broadcast spot block needs to be modified. For example, one or more paid spots in a spot block following a program may need to be removed, or “bumped.” If the same program is also being streamed over the Internet, one or more paid spots might also be bumped from the spot block being streamed.